


Heavenly Bodies

by Oopswakanda (orphan_account)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blasphemy, Cause she 20 in this while he's 40, Daddy Kink, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Conflict, Not between winterprincess, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Bucky, Priest Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Take a shot everytime you read "Father", Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oopswakanda
Summary: Father James steels himself for a late afternoon confession. But the Priest isn't prepared for the revelations a certain lost lamb is about make.





	1. A hair on the head (of John the Baptist)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by yellowsuns unparalleled mind. You're a gem sis. 
> 
> "For wise men know well enough what monsters you make of them(..)"  
> Act III, scene 1, Hamlet
> 
> "There's something deep and dangerous in you, Anne, those eyes of yours are like dark hooks for the soul."  
> The Tudors, Season 1,Thomas Boleyn

Father James knows war.

 

He's been at the front lines in Irak. He knows service, discipline, sacrifice. So it's not that much of a surprise James Buchanan Barnes went from soldier to soldier of God. Most importantly, after years experiencing the desert heat, he thinks he knows hunger and the feeling of being deprived. 

 

At least, that's what he thinks as he approaches the confessional  at the back of the church on a late sunday afternoon. He feels a tingling sense of wrong there. Of danger. Like he's about to enter a new kind of battlefield. But he slides the purple curtain to the left anyway and enters the  carved oak booth before dutifully sitting at his chair. Back against wall. 

 

There is no one but her.

 

He's not supposed to know who is on the other side but he does anyway. Loxley is a little rural town and its demographic is mostly white so her perfume betrays her. Without thinking, James takes a whiff of her cocoa butter smell and there's a bit of henna somewhere, he thinks. Surprisingly, the gesture relaxes him. So he slides the door covering the grill separating him from the confessor and prepares himself to listen. 

 

Her breath hitches loudly.

 

The gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach comes back and he feels his fight or flight instinct flaring up. Shuri always has that effect on him. Had it since the moment they met at her little nephew's baptism ceremony. She had been the talk of the town for years; the first thing old little ladies who volunteer at St Patrick's Church warned him about when he was appointed here. 

 

Homewrecker. Bad daughter. _Whore_. And a whole lot of other degrading monickers. Rumours has it she had a fling with a married man in high school, her calculus teacher, and she ran away from home at 16 to avoid the consequences. James wonders if he's about to hear Shuri's retelling of the story inside the confessional today. Because she doesn't strike him as a jezebel at all. Well, she tends to wear more tight fitting dresses in mass than the majority of women there but nothing too indecent. Or provocative. Though his gaze did linger more than necessary on the white dress that fitted her body like second skin a few hours ago. 

 

What he finds most lethal is his abnormal attraction to her, a young woman who is two decades younger than him.

 

At night, when his body stops fighting its war against nature, she's the one to invade his lustful dreams, all melted bronze and high pitched moans. And every morning after, his eyes burn with unshed tears and he kneels. Kneels and prays for forgiveness and fasts to atone for the sin of desiring her. 

 

He takes a sharp breath himself before making the sign of the Cross.

 

_"In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. May the Lord be in your heart and help you to confess your sins with true sorrow."_

 

Then, he stares ahead as Shuri starts speaking. Her voice sounds unusually wobbly, shaken. There is no sing song tilt to her accented english anymore. 

 

"Forgive me, Father, for i have sinned..."

 

A silence follows as James carefully listens in the dim light of the confessional. He figures she needs a push to go further. 

 

"How many days have passed since your last confession ?"

 

"Years, Father", she whispers," Four years."

 

 Father James nods to give her courage. He knows Shuri can see his profile behind the grill. 

 

"Hum...these are my sins..."

 

She stops for a few seconds and James hears the creak of old wood as she shifts on the other side of the booth. 

 

 "Four years ago, i ran away from home. Someone...Someone caught me. Us. In the lab during high school."

 

He sets his mouth into a thin line. Steels himself for what she's about to deliver. 

 

"Thomas...Thomas Simonson was my favourite teacher. He was never threatened by my genius. Instead, he always pushed me to do better. Said i was too brilliant to wither in this little town. You know, he let me use the lab as i wished for my own experiments and i graded my schoolmate's papers with him. I think that's how it started. And it had been fun at the time. Being courted by an older man. Stealing kisses in the lab. Making love in his car. Well, i thought we were in love. But one day, his wife called my mom. Said she knew everything about the affair. That i wasn't the first little bi...brat he was messing around with."

 

James closes his eyes. The idea that Simonson bastard dared to put a finger on her makes his skin prickle in disgust. A wolf in sheep's clothing, that's what this pathetic excuse of a man was. But then, doesn't she stir the same hunger in him ? He might be worse than her teacher. Something much more dangerous.

 

"I've never felt so humiliated in my life...And no one wanted to defend me. They were too happy to justify my good grades with me being the teacher's pet. I got a lot of hate mail, death threats. So i came to Father McGuire after school. I confessed. He gave me a name and a number. One of his female friends in New-York. It took me a week to get to her...I heard Simonson's wife left him in the year anyway. That he lost his job because of the scandal and got blacklisted to the point of committing suicide. But I'm not sorry for Simonson, Father James. I was too young to know better and he was the adult. What I'm sorry for is i fear this is happening again."

 

 James opens his eyes and slowly, he turns his head into her direction. Tries not to let the slight disappointment in his voice show. Tries to swallow down the bile rising up his throat. He has no business to feel resentful because she doesn't owe him anything. 

 

"What is happening again ?"

 

"Me making men stray away from their paths", she answers in a heartbeat. 

 

He painfully releases his breath at that. But he still pries for more, needs her to state her sins with as much detail as possible so he can absolve them all. In a dark corner of his mind, he saves every minute of this. In a way, this is the closest he'd get to sharing intimacy with Shuri. 

 

 "Tell me. Tell me everything. Don’t be afraid."

 

He bites her name off his lips, reminding himself of the Seal. The secrecy. No matter how much he loves rolling it on his tongue. 

 

"I've fallen in love Father. In love and in lust with a man who could never be mine."

 

Jealousy sparks in the pit of his stomach but he schools his features and his voice into neutrality. 

 

"Is he married ?", he asks. 

 

There' s a quiet giggle from her end.

 

"In a way, yes."

 

"I cannot give you absolution if you're not baring your entire soul to me. Be honest", he says with more dryness than he intended. 

 

Shuri doesn't comment on the shift in his behaviour. Instead, he feels her pressing closer to the grill, close enough that he gets a glimpse of her chest heaving beneath her trench coat. 

 

 "He is not married. He can't."

 

" _Why_ ?", he whispers.

 

"Because he's sworn to celibacy."

 

There's another silence after that. His heartbeat elevates and his nostrils flare as a mix of dread, hope and anticipation travel his spine and ends its course by tingling his fingertips. 

 

“Is he a good man?”

 

“Yes. Well, he’s a minister of God...”, she whispers.

 

"H-how did you make him stray away from his path then ?"

 

"I didn’t...”

 

There’s a loud, unspoken “yet” in her sentence and they both know it.

 

“But I want to. In my dreams...”, she adds, “In my dreams, I let him do whatever he wants to me. Anything. And everything..."

 

Her voice sounds deliciously sultry and now, James is the one to shift in his seat uncomfortably. The grill rattles when she slips her fingers through and keeps her hold steady. He can’t help but glance at her perfectly manicured red nails. Wondering what kind of damage they could leave on his naked chest.

 

“Do I have to go into detail, Father James ?”

 

He replies to her with a shaky yes. She gives a low hum that makes blood pool below his waist.

 

“It’s silly really and always the same scenario. I come for a friendly visit after sunday mass. Everyone else is gathered into the church gardens. Oh ! I think it’s actually Easter. He lives next door to his church and I come for a visit. I find him next to the window, lost in his thoughts. I love his profile because he’s so beautiful and regal like this. But then, he looks at me, no, when he _sees_ me, everything else just disappears. I love it when he focuses his attention on me because in real life, I have to share him with everyone else and I hate it. That’s when I tell him how I feel. He has very beautiful hands too. Long and slender. And his nails are groomed with military efficiency.”

 

“What does he do ?”

 

James moves his seat closer to the grill and the contact between wood and ground makes a crisp sound in the temporary silence of the booth.

 

“He walks towards me and cups my face between his hands and he brings his mouth to my ear.”

 

“What does he say Shuri ?”, he asks, not even bothering to hide the longing and desire that overwhelms him. So much that her name slips without notice.

 

“ _I want to eat you alive._ ”

 

His breath hitches and the hem of his detachable white collar feels uncomfortable and foreign. The traditional confessional starts to feel cramped as well and he’s pretty sure he’s sweating underneath his cassock.

 

“So does he- does he eat you alive ?”

 

Shuri tightens her hold on the grill before an obscene moan slips out of her mouth.

 

“Yesss”, she slurrs like she’s drunk on wine. Or desire. Or both.

 

“How ?”, James insists again, licking his dry lips. His throat feels dry as well, like he hasn’t drank in days and he's so thirsty his mouth is now full of ashes.

 

“He hoists me up, Father James. He hoists me up and lets me sit at his mahogany desk. Then he kneels between my thighs and spreads my legs open...”

 

“And what, Shuri ?”

 

He can hear her heavy breathing as well and catches a glimpse of her beautiful neck lengthening at the memory. Guesses the way she rolls her hips against the bench to relieve some pressure. Because he needs to find some relief himself as his whole body is erect, thrumming in desire from hearing her little fantasy.

 

“He slides his hand up to my hips to grab my underwear and he slips it down till it hangs around my knees”, she moans.

 

Fingers leave the grill separating them to slide up her own neck while a low, rumbling growl escapes James’s chest.

 

“How does he despoils you next ?”, he asks, breathing ragged.

 

“ _Fuck._ He does eat me alive, Priest, eats me out like I'm his last meal. _W_ _orships_ at the altar of my cunt _”,_ she trails.

 

His own hand slams the window of iron in support and he moans like he’s in tremendous pain. The gesture surprised her enough that she lets out a high pitched sound of surprise. A sound that soon dissolves into another delicious mewl of hers.

 

The ruffling sound of clothes being discarded followed by a wet, squelching sound shakes the Priest back to reality, out of their fever induced dreams, and springs him into action. He suddenly leaves his side of the confessional and with a rough movement of the hand, slides her curtain and opens her door by the same occasion.

 

Determined to put a stop to all of this madness. 

 

Determined to command her to stop whatever spell she put on him and ask her to leave his church. 

 

That’s how he finds her there.

 

Seated and naked.

 

Wearing nothing but a trench coat and stiletto heels, her lithe legs adorned in sheer stockings and her waist hugged by a lace garter belt. The sight of her achieves his _ruin._

 

Father James is rooted on the spot, his voice lost in the contemplation of her bewitching beauty.

 

With a wet sound, her fingers leave their ministrations on her bare pussy while his own still grip the purple clothe to ground himself as a desperate way to anchor the last shreds of his sanity. Shuri doesn’t look a tiny bit guilty or remorseful. In the contrary, he’snever seen her this relaxed and happy, her dark, slanted eyes even twinkling with mischief and satisfaction.

 

“How many more men ?”, James asks.

 

He needs to know. To be sure. Because he can’t throw away years of his life and dedication for her if she were really that much of a _femme fatale_ , chewing men and spitting them out when she didn't like them anymore. Simonson might be a closed, cold case but what about her life in New-York ? How much of her doesn’t he know there ? How many more men did she stray away from their pathetic lives ?

 

“Just _you_ ”, she replies sternly as her victorious smile fades away. “Just you, James Buchanan Barnes.”

 

Father James really thought he knew hunger before but seeing her like this is enough to defrock him, the smell of her arousal leaving him dizzy and ravenous.

 

So he slips into the cramped space and closes the curtain behind.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Dark hooks for the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my good sis Misstoryunfolded for coming up with that semi public sex below.

  
It takes him two steps to be flush with her, panting like he’s just finished a race.

 

Just like in her dreams, he _kneels_. Right between her lithe legs which are spread open and inviting.

 

With a tentative hand, Shuri caresses the draping of his garment, starting a line from his clerical collar to the last white button of his cassock. There’s thirty-three of them, a symbol of the Christ’s lifetime. And she undoes them with single-mindedness. All of them, slowly, one by one. Her hands are steady, nothing like the tremors tingling his fingertips and each disentangled button pushes him further into downfall.

 

But he’s too gone to care. Her fragrance embalms the booth and he inhales it till saliva pools into his mouth. His fists clench with the effort of restraining himself. He’s dreamed of this for weeks.

 

“Take it off”, she gestures at his dark robes.

 

The command pushes him into action immediately.

 

To serve and obey.

 

That’s what most of his life has been about. And it’s almost a natural to have her pull the reigns in this context. It’s a bit of a challenge to divest his garment in such a narrow space but he stands up again and tries anyway.

 

“Wait !”, Shuri exclaims as he’s about to remove his white collar.

 

He stops any movement but furrows his brows in confusion, swallowing down the sudden golf ball of anxiety lodged inside his throat. Could it be that she changed her mind ?

 

“Don’t be like that”, she says as she dares to roll her pretty eyes. “I just want to remove it myself.”

 

So she stands as well and makes a move to retrieve his clerical collar while he stares at her stupidly the whole time. In a burst of playfulness, she bites into it instead of using her hands and grins at him while the collar dangles out of her mouth. It’s a miles away from her calculated seduction and there’s something so innocent in her mischief that James finds it even more enchanting.

 

He joins her in her mischievousness and with a smirk, pulls at the collar. But she’s biting through it and doesn’t let go.

 

James frowns again and his gaze goes from her golden brown eyes to the lines of her plump lips, figures strength won’t do it and licks his own lips before tucking her chin between his fingers. Then, he presses a feather light kiss in the corner of her mouth.

 

Close-mouthed. Soft. But still as transformative as he thought it would be.

 

He disengages enough to lightly pull at the collar again. Shuri finally lets go and stares right into his eyes while she licks off the faint taste off him from her mouth. Father James flings the item behind his shoulder, prompting her sing song laugh, before taking a step forward, caging her body to the wooden wall. While her chest heaves in anticipation, his gaze falls down to her breasts and he feels split down the middle from the fierceness of his hunger for her. One hand leaves the wall to cup her the brown, ripe mound and his thumb circles around the dark areola.

 

Shuri lets out a pained mewl and spurred by her reaction, he takes one breast between his lips, lavishing the little bud with kisses and bites till it reddens under his touch. Then he showers the other with the same attention. In response, her fingers find his long, brown locks and tug just enough to inflict pained pleasure to his scalp.

 

She uses it hair to crane his neck back.

 

“I thought I told you to take your robes off.” The tone is authoritative but her face is all blushed and her voice wobbles from the amount of desire she feels for him.

 

But Father James takes a step back and obeys her command, pulling at the garment and unfolding it till it falls on the ground in a black pool, leaving him only in his alb. She divests herself of her trench-coat as well before gripping his clothe to pull him closer again and she stares at his pink lips for a second before diving in.

 

This kiss is nothing like the first.

 

He feels her tongue swaying with his in an erotic dance and he hums at the sweetness of their combined wetness. More. He wants more. So his hands turn frantic, roaming her form till he finally grips her tiny waist between his calloused hands, grinding against her, drinking the sound of her moans like myrrh. Or maybe it’s ambrosia he tastes from her liquor lips.

 

They pull back for air but James still hungers for her so his mouth finds her neck instead.

 

Kissing. Sucking. Biting.

 

Tattooing  his adoration on her skin.

 

Shuri melts into his arms, legs shaking till she can’t hold herself up anymore. Gladly, he follows her to the ground, hoisting her up just so she straddles her lap. It dawns on him how much he dwarfs her like this, when she doesn't stand as tall. They both hiss when her bare core comes in contact with the bulge straining underneath his last white robe. Still, his fingers dig into the skin of her ass to bring her closer if it’s possible.

 

Shuri puts her hands on his biceps before giving an experimental roll of her hips.

 

“ _Christ_ ”, James whispers into her neck.

 

“It’s Shuri, thanks”, she quips. This earns another nip at the junction between neck and collarbone.

 

“I need to get inside. It's been so long since i dreamed of this darling. Please, let me make love to you. I need you so bad...”, he begs with a low, husky voice, hands sliding up from her backside to tug at her braids.

 

“No.”

 

James pulls his head back to take a good look at her expression, lower lip jutting in disappointment. She arches a perfect eyebrow at him before rolling her heated wetness against him again.

 

"Father James, I don't want you to make love to me right now. There will be time for that later.  I want you to _fuck_ me."

 

His mouth goes slack for a second but soon, a dark chuckle rises and rumbles through his chest. 

 

"Bucky"

 

She stops grinding figure eights on him to narrow her eyes. 

 

"What ?"

 

"James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky. It's what people have been calling me most of my life."

 

Her beautiful face goes from disbelief to renewed greed, a ferocious glint in her eyes before she slides her little hands over his alb, caressing his stoned  chest through the clothe. 

 

In a show of strength, he supports his frame with one arm and hoists the both of them up before releasing her on the wooden bench, leaning in to trade another passionate kiss. 

 

 "Interesting", she says appreciatively," But i could call you something else you know. You're Father James to everyone but i could call you Dad-"

 

"Father James ?"

 

Shuri immediately tenses at the sound of another pair of heels meeting the concrete ground of the Church. Even he stops drawing lazy circles on her back. 

 

 The flush of their making out drains from his face as Shuri immediately disengages. He is mortified when he recognizes the sound of Whitstone's voice. The old woman is one of the most  powerful church donators and not only  is she old money in Loxley but she spreads rumours around like a schoolgirl. 

 

They both look at each other in alarm while the sound of slamming heels gets disturbingly closer and closer to the confessional booth. 

 

It comes to a stop right in front of the curtain. A flimsy fortress separating the outlaws from the rest of the world. 

 

"Father James ?", the older woman repeats in an hesitant but authorative tone. 

 

And James is more soldier than priest when his chest stops its frantic rise and fall and he clenches his jaw. Adrenaline shoots through his center but it grounds him instead of unsettling him.

 

"I'm ready", he says with newfound resolve.

 

"I shouldn't have come this late, really. I'm sorry for bothering with such a late confession. Hum...Shouldn't i be the one to use the penitent's booth instead ?" 

 

He looks down at Shuri whose chest is still heaving in anticipation. 

 

There's a feral glint in his eyes when he sees her dangling her legs open and close, presenting her slick thighs to him, sinful and exquisite. 

 

"No. The rules have changed", Father James says to the older woman. 

 

But from the hint of a smile on Shuri's face, he knows she understands the sentence is truly meant for her. 

 

* * *

 

 As expected, Whitstone confesses about her husband's affairs again. 

 

Father James dutifully listens.

 

Or at least, he tries as much as humanly possible when Shuri is kneeling between his spread thighs, grazing her nails on his skin as her mouth worships at the altar of his cock. 

 

He hums at the confessor's complaint in sympathy while he brings his fingers to trace Shuri's lips, their plumpness now stretched in a thin and red hot circle around his impressive girth.

 

It has been ages since his nature has been anything  but a commodity, a million miles away from receiving whistles and pats on the back in the army, so he can't suppress the vanity blooming inside his chest when she pulls back once again for more air, cheeks wet with precome and saliva. 

 

" And i know my husband has broken our engagement vows too many times Father but i can't let go. I simply don't know how..."

 

Shuri laps at the vein on the underside of his length and Father James bites his lips red, gripping his seat with both hands. 

 

"I am so lost Father...I need your guidance."

 

Slanted eyes give him a heated glance as her sinful but twice as divine mouth slurps over and over his crown again. And for once, James is thankful the old lady on the other side has always refused to wear hearing aids because dear God, does he love those sounds. 

 

 "Father James ? Did i do it wrong ? You're being awfully silent today."

 

"You're doing amazing love, keep this up", James slurrs when Shuri sucks him harder, his abs tensing and flexing under her ministrations.  

 

He wonders if her lips below would feel just as tight and wet and delicious as he helps her by guiding his cock further inside her mouth, till he nudges the walls of her throat. 

 

"Well, amazing seems a little far fetched to me. But thank you nonetheless Father James...", the penitent says and when Bucky glances at them through the grill, he catches the faint blush on their mellowed cheeks. He gives them an encouraging smile while Shuri chokes on her mouthful, her eyes glinting with molten gold and a hint of humor.

 

Then, she brings the hand that was fingering her pussy up to fondle his balls with her slick, leaving him to wheeze and choke on his own moans of delight. 

 

"Are you sure you're okay Father ?"

 

"I-I'm doing alright ! It's just a bad cold. Do go on", he coughs.

 

Slowly, Shuri releases him inch by inch, the tightening of her throat turning back to slobbers. 

 

She lavishes his dick with torturous kitten licks while he hums and tries to think of appropriate replies to what seems to be another personal tragedy instead of a sin in Whitstone's life. But it's so hard to pretend to really care when his entire soul is now lying on Shuri's tongue and her mouth is the only galaxy he lives in. 

 

And it dawns on him how wicked and ridiculous the predicament he finds himself in is. The illicit fact a woman old enough to be his mother is repeatedly calling him 'Father' and trusting him with what she considers her deepest secrets (although everyone knows) while a woman young enough to be his daughter is assuming a position of repentance while she sucks him away from any semblance of decency. 

 

James Buchanan Barnes is a fucking rascal. A dirty man.

 

It seems Whitstone has no more patience left for his strange behaviour because he hears the chair scrapping the ground. 

 

"This will be all for today's confession, Father James. I heartily hope i haven't offended you nor God." 

 

"You haven't", he replies as he lowly hisses through gritted teeth, when Shuri grazes hers on his cock before spreading the precome gathered around his crown to his entire length. 

 

"Is that all ? You're not giving me a penance today ?"

 

James swallows down another moan while Shuri strokes him with single mindedness. 

 

"Oh God...No. Not today. Mmmh...May God absolve you from all your sins."

 

Shuri gives one last devilish lick at his dick and it twitches on her tongue while he feels the strain in his balls, orgasm at bay. 

 

When Shuri closes her mouth around the tip, he can't suppress the whine  pushing its way from his throat as ribbons of cum spill inside. His fingers slide accross Shuri's back and shoulders to ground himself.

 

She bops her head up and down anyway.

 

"Thank you Father James", Whitstone replies rather drily before slipping out of her booth. 

 

James's heartbeat stops when he sees her form stand still right in front of theirs. 

 

 Still, ropes and ropes of his seed keep flowing in and outside Shuri's mouth for what seems to be an eternity.

 

Time stops as he expects the confessor to slide the curtain open and shriek as she witnesses the crime scene her lovely Priest just painted all over Shuri's face. 

 

Thankfully, Whitstone slowly retreats back to the other end of the church and without waiting to be sure they're alone, he bends forward and captures Shuri's mouth in a heated kiss.

 

* * *

 

Minutes later, he can't keep his first thrust inside her to be anything than a slow, torturous, smooth glide. Or else, James will come from her soaking, velvety hot walls in a second. 

 

Shuri squirms and gasps in delight before hooking her legs tighter behind his back, heels digging at his cheeks, urging him to take and possess.They're out of the confessional and he takes her for the first time against an ancient stone pillar, slow and easy, which makes her whine and scrape her manicured nails against his naked back while she pushes against his rythmic motions with a fury.

 

For Shuri bared his soul to him earlier in the confessional and now, James is the one to bare his entire body to her, for God and his saints to witness. 

 

"How do you want it, love ?", he asks her, forehead resting on her shoulder as he curves his back and delivers another exquisite stab to her insides. 

 

This is more than he could have ever wished for. If he thought their kisses were a revelation before, each glide inside her is a testimony of his rebirth as a man. Lips parted open, she gazes right in his blue steel eyes, before she whispers her plea inside his ear with a fluttering voice. 

 

"Please..F-father...just fuck me hard ! Nice and hard James. Just for me..."

 

 He growls lowly and pulls his head back to meet her half lidded eyes. Then, his hips rotate as he grinds down on her bundle of nerves. 

 

" _Fuck_ ", she cries and he cradles the back of her head before she pushes her head back against the pillar, her arms hooked around his neck. 

 

 "Shuri", he sighs as he pulls his cock out, just enough so he can watch the way his length stretches her tiny pussy out, appreciating  the glistening of their combined juices, "This is so fucking hot."

 

"Please", Shuri cries, eyes wet with unshed tears. He placates her with a kiss to the forehead before sliding out all the way. 

 

A low grunt rumbles inside her chest at the momentary betrayal. It dissolves into a high pitched mewl when the Priest pushes her knees up, hips jutting in with single mindedness. Losing his war against his primal instincts after years and years of mental restraints. And loss has never felt so good.

 

"You feel so nice mmmh...so good for me. You were made just for me, right ? God sent you to me darling. You take me so right not to sugar..."

 

He swallows her gasps by sloshing his lips against hers as they both race towards the ending line. 

 

"You missed this Daddy?", she asks before biting her lip, neck lengthening under the assault of his hips.

 

He groans at the nickname, twitching inside of her. 

 

"I did sweetheart...Fuck...Missed stretching you out before i even got a taste of that. Dear God, Shuri ! You're the best i ever had..."

 

She coos and mewls before tightening her pussy around him, causing his low grunts to turn into plaintive whines that make him sound in pain. Soon, their slick and sweat make every movement slippery and James has to dig his fingers in her ass to keep her from slipping out of his grasp.

 

The scent of their joining makes his nostrils flare as he pummels in and out like a madman, milking more delicious sounds out of her. Her head lolls on his shoulder as she slips a hand between them. But James slaps it away and abuses her clit with his own thumb instead.

 

"Come on...Give it to me, my love. Give it to me, come on, I got you..."

 

Loud, squelching sounds echo in the church and James wonders if the building wil reek of their sex tomorrow. Wonders what it would be like to hold mass while he still tastes the faint scent of Shuri in the air. 

 

"No...You give it to me first James ! Please. It's been so long. Lose yourself  baby...Just come inside !", she begs and keens and squirms.

 

"Shuri", he flutters as the controlled sway of his hips turn frantic and sloppy, arms tightening around her.

 

It doesn't matter that what they're doing is utterly wrong and immoral because he still feels heaven around them, each exquisite thrust inside bringing them to higher realms. 

 

Suddenly, he gasps loudly, hips coming to a standstill while his cock pushes ropes and ropes of his seed right where it belongs.

 

Inside her.

 

And as if by second nature, Shuri coils and snaps under him, scorching walls becoming even tighter and hotter the second his come hits her insides. James takes a good look at the woman trembling in his arms while his body still shakes from the remnants of his own release.

 

Fluttering eyelashes, plump lips parted open, a glistening sheen of sweat covering her body. 

 

She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and at this moment, he swears he'll spend the rest of his life worshipping the goddess that she is.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year heathens ! Hope this is worth your first class ticket to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, whoever you are <3 
> 
> Everything i know about confessions comes from Quora threads so don't expect any kind of compliance to reality. This is all smut and fantasy with minimal plot for context and a whole lot of OOC for the fun and drama of it all.


End file.
